sayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Underfoot
This is the fifteenth episode of SAYER, and the third episode of Season Two. Synopsis Typhon's resonance spires are exceptionally impressive, technologically speaking. They are able to pass hundreds of thousands of broadcasts simultaneously through steel and concrete walls to any location on Typhon... even if that location is temporarily under several feet of soil. Further Information SAYER begins its broadcast to Dr. Abraham with a reminder that live burial is said to be one of the most common human fears, and returns to that theme several times throughout. It goes on to detail the precarious position in which Dr. Abraham finds themselves, buried under 50,000 cubic feet of soil created for experimentation in their lab and only able to breathe because of a fortunately-placed support beam and reinforcement tile. It notes that the temperature of the floor is increasing because of the exposed simulated geothermal heating structures, and that the weight of the soil must feel unbearably heavy, but projects asphyxiation as the most likely cause of death in this situation. SAYER also comments that a resident had been experimenting with technology to project a human consciousness into a construct, that might theoretically be used to save Dr. Abraham from this situation, but says that that its practical application is likely years away. SAYER mentions that no one seems to have a good idea what has caused the collapse of the support beam and subsequent burial of Dr. Abraham's lab, and requests that they file an official report if they remember anything out of the ordinary that might explain it--assuming they survive. Meanwhile, outside the room, a team of engineers and an extraction team have apparently begun to argue over whether it is acceptable to create a hole in the wall which might be used to dig Dr. Abraham out. As SAYER promises to keep Dr. Abraham informed on the progress of the argument, it also sends a low-level alert to summon residents "interested in a strenuous mix of cardio and strength exercises." SAYER informs Dr. Abraham that none of the offices below the lab have been damaged--only the tunnels beneath the soil layer--and remarks that while this is fortunate, it is also unlikely. It pauses this line of thought to broadcast a low-level alert ordering the engineers to disperse (lest they be reassigned to caretaker duty Research Facility Zeta), and then comments that the sheer amount of soil may have presented an opportunity for someone who wished to do harm. At the sound of an explosion, SAYER says that the extraction team has won the argument and opened a hole in the wall, and now have only to find Dr. Abraham under the soil. Alerts * Open casting for the Ærolith Recreation and Performing Arts Department's production of Little Shop of Horrors is scheduled to take place on the following Tuesday, in a prop closet in Sub-basement 12 which always smells faintly of caramel; the role of Audrey the carnivorous plant has already been filled. Trivia * SAYER compares Dr. Abraham's position to a sensory deprivation chamber and confirms that other residents use them on purpose. * The traditional method of communication for the Ærolith Recreation and Performing Arts Department is interpretive dance and vigorous hand flourishes. * Approaching maintenance closets without a well-trained security team is given as the leading cause of closet-related deaths in Halcyon. We find out in "Chunks Happen" that this is because closets tend to act increasingly unpredictably as they get further from ground level. Given the events of "Doors", this may be because of widespread use of SOOTH-derived technology. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash. This episode was written by Ashleigh Shadowbrook. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here.Category:Episodes Category:Halcyon Episodes Category:Season two